Terminator: Unbreakable
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: Things end differently to what Sarah, Pops or Kyle Reese were expecting. Instead of Genisys unleashing war upon the world, it unleashes an ...A/B/O virus..to drive every human to killing themselves into extinction, and it changes everything.


**AU: _Terminator Genisys/Pops never jumps out of the helicopter/ But he will end up getting his T-1000 Abilties soon_**

**Things end differently to what Sarah, Pops or Kyle Reese were expecting. Instead of Genisys unleashing war upon the world, it unleashes an ...A/B/O virus..to drive every human to killing themselves into extinction, and it changes everything.**

**Characters: Sarah Connor, The Terminator/Pops, John Connor, Kyle Reese, Skynet/Genisys**

* * *

Sarah, Kyle and Pops watched, including the twelve-year old boy hologram of Genisys, as the vial in John's hand smashed to the ground... Whatever is and Genisy's plan was... It was out

Sarah suddenly drops to her knees face contorting with pain as she feels her entire lower body boil in pain, it feels like her is being torn in half, cracked open from the inside. Kyle drops beside her, in some pain himself but nothing compared to Sarah. Even Pops is bracing himself with an odd pained kind of expression on his own face, as he watches the humans.

"The fuck is happening to me!?" Sarah's voice was almost a scream. As she looked over at Pops and Kyle. And surprised to see her protector bracing himself, looking at her, with something like pain. Which is a first for him. But she looks back at John and growls out. ''W-What did you do to us?!''

Her son, well not technically her son ...yet. Just chuckles darkly, and snarls at her. ''Let's just say, this is a little payback for what you and your _pet_.'' His cold blue eyes turn to Pops who is still bracing himself, face still in a pained expression. ''Have done over the past eleven years, ruining our work, and oh most of all discovering our secrets.''

Sarah growls at him, her normal hazel green eyes turning into a golden yellow, as she tries to swipe at him, but misses. John chuckles again. And Sarah cried out in pain once more, her insides crawling and crawling, like something inside of her wants to come out and fight. Suddenly she receives a kick to the stomach making her howl in agony.

Pops suddenly feel's himself growl watching from afar and his normal blue eyes, quickly turn into a rage red, as John kicked Sarah. And that is all Pops remember's before everything went completely red.

Sarah looks up at John ready to kill her, she can feel her body start to shut down, her eyelid's getting heavy And she knew she couldn't stand a chance. Until a dark, menacing growl stops John, and the last thing she sees is a huge bulky figure lunge at John, and the last thing she feels or hears is two familiar warm arms carrying her, and another pair of footsteps following after the one's that belonged to the owner that carried her to safety. And the last thing she hears is multiple explosions, gunfire and the sound of door's being slammed.

Before everything went dark...

* * *

Waking up, Sarah groaned, and she instantly could tell she was in a bed, as she slid her hand into the covers. While the other one went into her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes, and instantly was met by the harsh sunlight outside the bedroom window. Getting up and blocking the sun from her eyes with her arm, she closes the blinds. Before she turns and inspects the bedroom she is not familiar with, and feels uncomfortable until she notices a old picture of her and Pops plastered on the single desk.

Smiling softly, she takes it and notices the small black ink from when they took the photo back in 73, were now spots on the photo. But at least it didn't take they're faces out of the frame. While her nine-year old self looked happy and so, so, innocent, in the T-800's arms. Pops looked more like a soldier than a huger, and he seemed to have no emotion on his face. Well, back in the 70s well mostly 73-74 Pops was kind of a big ball of dicks.

Chuckling softly, Sarah placed it back down. And suddenly everything hit her, 1984, Defeating the T-800, The Bridge and School Bus, everything from yesterday came rushing back. And suddenly Sarah could smell something...something wonderful, but unlike any food or drink she had ever had, it was something new and interesting. She sniffed, walking towards the door to the bedroom, she suddenly groaned and felt a shooting pain up her ...wait? What the fuck...

She slid a delicate hand down her leggings and froze. The blood and color draining from her face.

"Oh god" She hissed, why? Why was her pussy so dam hot. It felt as if she was on fire. ''Oh, God, Dammit fuck.'' She hissed out more, biting her lower lip, as she grabbed onto the doorframe of the bedroom for balance. Slowly breathing through as much pain as she could, she made her way well more stumbled her way out of the bedroom and out into a hall.

She had to find Kyle and Pops and find out what the hell was going on. Slowly she kept on walking in the hallway, until she could make out two voices coming from what appeared to be a kitchen and what a big kitchen it was. Looking into the room Kyle and Pops were talking...

''It's like a secondary gender.'' Pops was trying to explain, his face in it's stoic expression. ''You, Kyle Reese, are a beta.''

Kyle frowned, his eyebrow's furrowing, unknowingly biting his chapped lip. Before looking at the old and battered T-800 infront of him. ''And what about you?''he asked, not looking away. ''What are you supposed to be?''

To Kyle's surprise, Pops avoided his gaze and looked down at the kitchen counter as if something was in need of fixing. But Kyle followed him, and Pops spoke. ''I am an Alpha''. Pops replied. ''This. What, John Connor did to us, its an old myth tale. It is called A/B/0.''

Sarah rounded the corner, gripping the walls as she went and keeping her legs as close together as possible. "What the fuck is A/B/O?" She called angrily, already pissed off that John and Genisys seemed to have gotten away.

Pops and Kyle looked at Sarah and Pops seemed to sniff in her direction...

He faced Kyle "Sarah Connor, is an Omega".

"A what now?" Gasped Sarah still feeling the pains of her changing body. ''From those stupid myth books?!''

Pops could smell Sarah, could smell she was in pain. But it was more than that she smelt... incredible. She smelt of evergreen forests, waterfalls, coconuts, and honey. Shaking his head he stepped towards Sarah a sudden and overwhelming urge taking over him '_Protect. Mate, Mate, Protect, Mate' _

But Pops fought the primal instincts, but went over to Sarah and gently placed a giant hand onto her shoulder. In the exact spot where she had been hurt in the School bus incident. And he could feel the alpha inside of him growl angrily at him for not noticing her injury earlier. So, trying to show no expression what so ever. Pops began to lead Sarah back to her bedroom. But the women just growled at him, causing the alpha in him to growl in return but he managed to keep it from going out loud.

''Sarah you should be in bed, your organs and body are having a far more...difficult change than me or Kyles.'' Pops explanined, And once more Sarah whipped around and got out of his hold on her.

''Hell no!'' Sarah growled, her eyes turning a little golden, which caught Kyle by surprise. But Pops just stared down at her, as if he was waiting for her tantrume to be over. Knowing Pops he must of had a lot of hard times raising Sarah. ''I am not going to obey to you, or Reese like those fucking Omega's do in those myth books! I won't have it. And I won't be claimed!''

Kyle could feel the tension in the room, and his beta felt uncomfortable, yet amazed at the way the omega challenged the Alpha. But to both the Omega and the Beta's surprise the Alpha just stayed silent, but his hard gaze was still fixed on Sarah.

''So, uh, what do we do now?'' Kyle asked, hoping for either Pops or Sarah to answer. But none did, until Sarah suddenly collapsed in pain, her Omega whimpering and wining In the arm's of the Alpha who looked down at Sarah in what appeared to be concern. But Sarah snapped out of it and tried to stand only, for Pops or Kyle, Sarah couldn't tell who at the moment, growled in warning.

''Pops, let her go.'' Kyle said, as Sarah fought to get out of the Alpha's grip, but his grip tightened. But his gaze locked on the beta beside him, and he growled once more, Kyle instantly stopped protesting, not wanting to challenge the terminator and the Alpha.

''I'm fine.'' Sarah mumbled, getting to her feet, after several more angry growls from the alpha. ''I-I just need something to eat. If you mind letting me go?'' She replied, Pops just looked at her, before letting her go. And Sarah felt relief to be free out of the Alpha's arms, while her Omega wined and disagreed.

Suddenly a very strong scent hit her Omega's senses and she whipped around to look at Pops. Who just looked back at her, doing his signature head tilt, until she felt herself walking over to the Alpha until she was nose to his chest. While Kyle watched uncomfortable once again.

''W-What is that smell?'' Sarah asked, and Pops looked down at her. ''I-I need to smell it!'' She panted, and instantly she felt one of the alpha's large but gentle arms wrap around her waist and lift her up so she could sniff his neck. Instantly the Omega gave in, smelling the alpha's scent: Blue-Berries, leather and...honey?

Sarah's eyes closed, as she took in Pops irresistable scent. Before she gently pawed at his warm, muscular chest. Which appeared to be...vibrating? Under her touch. As if he was like a cat purring for her attention. It wasn't until when Kyle grabbed their attention by coughing, did Sarah and Pops notice how close they were.

''Oh, um, Sorry,'' Sarah replied shamefully, instantly avoiding Pops gaze as she climbed off of him. She didn't miss the displeased wine of her omega inside her head, as she fixed Pops jacket and walked away from the Alpha. The only Alpha she knew who could help her and her omega through their heat. But as she said before she will never be claimed.

''So, whats the plan?'' Sarah asked, trying to forget what just took place between her and Pops. As Pops stood next to the counter, his alpha missing the touch, smell of his omega. _Shut Up!_ Pops told himself, especially his alpha. '_We cannot mate her! Sarah_ _Connor, wishes not to be claimed or breed by an, Alpha'._

But the alpha in Pops growled dissaprovingly. Until Sarah reached out and gently touched his arm. Making the Alpha purr in approval, of _His _omega, touching and telling him she knows who's leader. The urge to claim what was His was strong, stronger than anything Pops had ever felt before. And it was making his systems go haywire. So, with a quick shake of his head, Pops looked at Sarah who was looking at him with a soft smile and a hint of worry and pain. While he noticed Kyle was gone.

''Pops, you alright?'' Sarah asked, not taking her hand off his arm, which felt like heaven to the touch. Especially with her and omega in heat, it was worth it. But maybe then again it was flat out weird. ''Kyle said he was going to look at the A/B/O books to see if he can find a cure, or how to solve our little problem, since...''

''I'm an alpha and your an omega?'' Pops cut her off, trying to put some distance between them. Since his alpha was wanting out, and was wanting nothing more than to, breed, mate, and breed more. Which could be dangerous considering the children or pups, would be human hybrid terminator's. And how would he explain that hes not a human? So, Pops knew he must find a way to find an alpha or make Kyle one to claim her as their own.

But the Alpha growled in warning at Pops inside his head. He was fighting a battle of logic vs Alpha Logic. '_Take her! She needs it!' _The Alpha roared inside him. Just as Sarah began to painfully sweat more and more, gripping onto the kitchen table as leverage, as her heat started to hurt even more, Until she collapsed to her knees and cried out in agony.

That did it for the alpha. And Pops had no choice but to watch as the alpha picked up the over-heated omega into his arms and started walking to her room. Where he knew his alpha was going to mate her and give her his young. No, he could't let that happen, he wouldn't let his alpha take her purity like this, he wasn't a rapist. He instantly fought for control when he noticed that his alpha had taken over and was now taking off Sarah's apparel.'

_'Stop! We Cannot do this!' _Pops growled at his alpha who just chuckled softly as he undressed himself and slipped his half naked form behind the pained panting omega. Pops tilted his head confused, '_I dont understand'_

_'Did you really think I would just take our future mate without consent?' _ His Alpha asked almost like he had been hurt. '_I was just going to help her through this heat by removing our clothing and not do anything. Although you might have to reconsider on us mating, breeding her with our pups, and marking her as our own pretty soon' _

Pops eyes wondered to the women purring on his exposed chest, nuzzling into him. As he asked. '_Why? Why do I have to reconsider, mating and making the Human I raised pregnant with our pups so important?'_ Pops asked his Alpha who sighed in frustration.

'Because she will die...from the pain of her heats, if you don't' The alpha stated, making Pops feel a weird even more urge to claim his Human. But he knew what the alpha said was true and decided to tell Sarah about it in the morning


End file.
